My Very Own Drabble Project
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: My attempt at prompt drabbles. Send me your prompts. Better title suggestions also welcome. Rating just in case. May include other fandoms or crossovers later.
1. Moon

AN: I didn't sign up for Kamerreon's 50 drabbles in 50 days challenge ... I have enough trouble getting a fic a week, if I'm lucky but I did take a look at some of the prompts and I was inspired by Kamerreon's own prompt for _moon_. I hope she doesn't mind but inspiration is a wonderful, unstoppable thing.

- Help me write more. Give me a word or a series of words and I'll see what pops out. I make no promises that I'll use yours but credit/dedication for the chapter will go to you if I do. I may write 10 words, 100 words or more. (not a true drabble, I know but what else can you call them?) It could also be in any fandom, be warned - You may post words hoping for a Harry Potter drabble but it may inspire me to write something in Doctor Who. It all depends what sparks.

*deep commanding voice* Send me your prompts.

* * *

The wind rushed through his fur as he ran, all four paws sinking slightly in the damp ground; glowing green eyes watched the trees blur past, lost in the feel of freedom but there, deep within the animal, a sense of loneliness.

A howl rang in the distance, the wolf stopped, black ears pricking up before his head tilted back, baying at the full moon above him. He wasn't alone anymore and neither was the other.

* * *

It may not seem like it, though I did try to give it away with the appearance, but the wolf is Harry - in his animagus form, and the one in the distance is, of course, Remus.

Anyone not get it? Come on, be honest, so if need be, I can be more descriptive next time.


	2. Fog

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did.  
**AN:** I have no idea where this came from. It gives me the shivers. I looked at the word prompt fog (from Kamerreon's 31 days of Halloween prompts) and something insanely dark popped up ... it got even darker as I typed.

**Warning: **Harry is very dark, a hint insane and very, very young in this one. Character deaths, though I didn't write them out.

--------

Anyone nosy enough to look out their windows that night would see an eerie sight. On top of a mound of dirt, grown over with grass stood a small boy; fog curling playfully around him.

The wind ruffled his already messy hair, sending it into his face and a pale hand crept up lazily to brush it away. If this sight wasn't enough to spook them back to their beds then the green eyes, glowing like cat's eyes in the dark would have.

What they wouldn't see, however was the streaks of blood upon his face and clothes, smudged though it was from hands that looked to have been dipped crimson. They also wouldn't notice the insane light that made his eyes glow all the more.

The little boy's name was Harry Potter; he was 6 years old and tonight, tonight his relatives had taken their abuse much too far and now they were dead.

Little Harry Potter would always remember this night as the night he'd killed them and all he would ever feel is a surge of satisfaction.

_Fin_


	3. Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** I'll need to do some fast writing tomorrow as today was the Family Picnic day. *sticks tongue out* It was fun while it lasted but I'm so tired now and I didn't get anything story related done today.

This one came from The Prompt Writer.

A different take on the usual Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the open window of the highest tower of Hogwarts watching the wizards and witches clean up after the Final Battle.

If he had been anyone else he would have said it was sad, a pity really, those people down there looked to him as a hero; a naive, tragic little Gryffindor savior forced to kill the big bad Dark Lord so they could live forever in peace.

A smirk curled his lips. They looked to him as their savior; willing to do anything he could ask of them. This was his Kingdom and they were his subjects - a laugh bubbled out his throat - and they didn't even know it.

"Hey Harry, you up there? We should be out there helping." The smirk was gone in an instant, replaced with a haunted, heartbroken sadness seen in many of the eyes of the people below.

"Yeah, Ron, I just needed some time alone to get my bearings. Is Hermione down there already?" Harry asked as he took one last look at the sheep below.

Ron nodded, "Mum's with her ..." Their voices faded as they descended the staircases.

They, the sheep, would never know until it was too late that something infinitely better and worse lurked in their midst.

_Fin_


	4. Teddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: My niece gave me this one - Teddy.

* * *

Harry wedged the fuzzy teddy bear into the corner of the crib, looking down at the tiny infant within. The child sprawled in the center was worth every moment of tiredness Harry was now feeling.

He and his husband had tried many times for children and with each failure Harry had grown more depressed. His mind shied away from the failures, those tiny deformed creatures settled on the bottom of the cauldron with no semblance of life within them.

It was only just last month that his husband had found the correct order and ingredients to create a child that was of their blood. Harry had had more hair plucked from his head and more blood drawn from his veins but it had been well worth it.

Harry jumped as arms wound around his middle, inhaling the scent of potions, sandalwood, and just a hint of baby powder that now always clung to them both, he lent back with a content sigh - both turning their eyes to the bundle in the crib.

He was adorable with black hair that, though still little more than fuzz, showed the makings of taking after is Daddy and being very fine ... it might even manage to lay flat when he was older. He had Harry's nose and mouth but the cheekbones were all his husband's. His eyes though were his most distinguishing feature, the right being a bright emerald green and the left was so dark you couldn't tell where the pupil began unless you were very close.

To them he most perfect little boy in the whole world - their son, Octavius Severus Potter-Snape.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

I've seen the stories where men can become pregnant and I'll even admit to liking some of them but I wanted something a bit different. Think of them as test tube babies except their cauldron babies. They're something that's never been created before so Severus is the first (as stated by the trial and error - think of them as 'miscarriages') and the potion needs hair and blood from both as the baby is a perfect blend of the mothers/fathers/parents.


	5. Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** This is another from Kamerreon's prompt table - Fire.

I've got a ton of these drabbles written and I'm still writing more so I'm wondering if you guys would want/mind if I, depending on how many I have written at the time, posted 2 or so a day. Let me know.

* * *

Harry looked into the emerald green flames, the same color as his eyes. They reflected upon his face showing his excitement and awe. He was enthralled by them.

They were something that no one could take from him, he thought as he closed his hand extinguishing the brightly burning fire, only to return when he called upon them.

Fin


	6. Blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I might be the first to come up with this idea but I probably can't even claim that. XD

**Summary:** This is a horrifying take on the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra.

**AN:** Another of Kamerreon's prompts. She's got such inspiring ones - Blood.

Also, I know they can just will themselves to Harry but they've just _died_ - they're allowed a little stupidity. They're still thinking along human thought patterns - notice they think of willing themselves like apparition. If you didn't know where someone was you'd go to familiar people and places and ask. You're first thought wouldn't be to just go to them. _:shrugs:_

* * *

There was no blood but then that was the thing about the Killing Curse, Lily thought as she looked down at her body. How had she come to be here? Why hadn t she moved on and where were James and Harry?

As if the thought had summoned him, James appeared beside her with the same confused expression upon his face.

"Lily?" was asked in that tone she'd only heard when they were talking of the war - the one that said he was terrified but still trying to be a true Gryffindor and hide it. She threw herself into his arms with a sob. "Lily, what's happening?"

Lily shook her head where it was buried in his chest. "I don't know James. We're dead. I know that. I ... I remember." As she said it the memories of standing in front of Harry, pleading for his life rushed back making her shudder. "Where's Harry?"

James' eyes lit with a spark, "I saw Hagrid take him, he's alive but ... but they didn't see me - Hagrid or Sirius."

Lily felt relief soar through her, enough to make her knees weak; her baby was fine but they still had themselves to worry about. "Then ... then we're not ghosts. They'd have seen you if we had been. What's happened to us James?" Lily asked hesitantly.

James looked uncertain. "Do you think it has something to do with ... with the Killing Curse? I mean, no one has really researched it; there's just never been a safe way _to_ research it."

A frown creased Lily's brow as she nibbled her bottom lip. "I could." A horrifying thought hit here then. "If it does, there must be hundreds of us, especially with the war."

James shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't think it could work with a Muggle. They don't have the magic to create a ghostly form - though," looking down at himself and then to Lily, "we don't look very ghostly."

"We've already covered this James. I don't think we are and maybe the curse puts forth the magic needed. Plus, I read in some of the older books, before the Purebloods, sorry," she shot him an apologetic look that he waved off, "had them banned from school curriculum. Muggles have magic, kind of like Squibs but unlike Squibs they can't access _any_ of it though in some circumstances they've been known to tap into it - like when a mother lifts a car or runs into a burning building for their child but doesn't get hurt. They've used the little magic they have."

"Huh. I didn't know that but that still doesn't help us. Maybe we could go to Dumbledore? He's the most powerful wizard, maybe he could see us." James looked hopeful but Lily didn't.

"He's been around for almost 100 years, if he'd seen something like this before he'd have said something. It probably would have been published somewhere and we'd have been taught about it in DADA. Besides, I want to see Harry." Lily pleaded.

"Alright, love." James consoled. "But how do we find him?"

"Sirius. He should have Harry, right?"

"I don't know. I was a bit disoriented but," James frowned, straining his memory, "I think Sirius left and Hagrid took Harry."

"What? Why would Hagrid take Harry?"

"Well, Voldemort just killed us and probably tried to kill Harry as well, maybe he took him to St. Mungo's or, knowing Hagrid, Dumbledore to make sure he's okay."

Lily gasped, with everything happening so fast Lily hadn't thought of Voldemort trying to kill Harry. She'd died for him and naively thought that that would be it. "James, Hogwarts - _now_! I want to know Harry's okay. I _have_ to know."

James wrapped his arms around her, "I know, love, I know. How do we get there?"

"You appeared when I thought of you."

"I was thinking of you, too. So we just think we want to be at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe like apparition?"

"It's worth a shot." They wrapped their arms around each other and _willed_ themselves to Hogwarts. Not a second later and they were standing in the entrance hall.

They took off at a fast clip towards Dumbledore's office, only to find him not there when they arrived. A quick check showed McGonagall wasn't there either nor was Hagrid.

"Where could they have taken him?" Lily cried.

"Remus?" James asked doubtfully. He knew even though Remus was listed as one of Harry's guardians, should anything happen to them, the Ministry wouldn't allow a werewolf to raise a child.

Lily's thoughts were along the same lines as she gave a terse shake of her head. "Alice and Frank?" She was out of guesses.

"No, they have Neville. He's left with Frank's mother enough as it is with them being Aurors. They wouldn't take in another, no matter how much they might want to. I'm out of options."

"We have to think like Dumbledore. Who would he trust enough to raise Harry?"

James felt a chill race up his back and exchanging a look with Lily told him she'd felt the same. "Family." was said in unison.

"Dumbledore wouldn't, would he?" Lily asked tremulously.

"It's Dumbledore." As if that explained everything.

They wrapped their arms around on another once more and disappeared, only to reappear moments later on the dark street of Privet Drive. They watched as Harry was laid out on the step and one by one, the others left - none seeing them. Their last hope - vanished.

They held hands as they walked to where Harry laid, tears in their eyes as they looked down on their sleeping little boy, eyes taking in the red lightening bolt cut on his brow.

With a deep breath, they accept their afterlife for what it was - Heaven and Hell. They'd get to watch their little boy grow up, never getting to interact with him and eventually they'd watch him die.

------

Only things didn't turn out as they had expected. They watch their little boy, even all grown up, he was still their little boy, defeat the monster that had killed them and they felt a tug in their very beings.

In another moment, they were buried under a pile of bodies, Sirius' loud bark like laugh echoing around them while Remus' quiet hoarse voice asked where they had been.

Turning to the only company they'd had in far too many years, they smiled. They could wait, for now, the company of their friends was enough but when the time came they would finally, _finally_, get to meet their little boy.

_Fin_

* * *

I don't know why Lily and James can see each other but not others like them who have been killed by the AK. Maybe because they have such a connection to one another?

They are not ghostly, they have perfectly substantial bodies - others just can't see them. I like to think the killing curse moves the spirit/soul to another plain or pocket of existence - the magic of the one who killed them the only thing keeping them there. Once Voldemort was truly dead, they were allowed to move on.

If anyone wants to write them over the years ... their reactions to Harry's life. Even just small drabbles let me know. I'd love to read them. XD


	7. Bug

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** This one is for Bug and comes from le_ellette's prompt table.

Poor James. _:giggle:_

* * *

James awoke to the feeling of something crawling across his cheek and up his nose. His eyes crossed to get a good look at it and let out a scream. He jumped out of bed, arms flailing and feet stomping, wails poring from his mouth. Finally, one of his wild swings knocked the thing off his nose.

Lily sat up in the bed, blearily blinking to see James bent over panting. "James? What's all the racket about?" Lily asked hand running over her face. She could swear she heard the distant sound of laughter, a bark like laugh and an innocent giggle.

James gave a horrified shudder. "Bug. Bug, in the bed, crawling on me." A whimper escaped his lips.

Lily covered her mouth to hide a grin. She guessed that's what the laughter had been about. A motherly shake of her head accompanied the thought that she'd need to have a talk with Sirius about this ... he was corrupting her baby.

_Fin_


	8. Kraken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.

**AN:** Kind of a PotC/HP crossover for word prompt - Kraken.

* * *

Harry woke from his dream with a sharp gasp. It had been so real. He had felt the boat rock beneath him, the smell of sea air and gunpowder. He had heard the shouts and screams of the people around him as they left the boat.

He remembered how the woman had kissed him but realized a second too late that it had been a trick and he was trapped, cuffed to the boat. He didn't know why but he'd been frightened before determination had overtaken him. Harry remembered how he'd smashed the lamp and gotten the cuff loose.

He remembered the terrifying sight of something that reminded him of the Giant Squid in the lake but so much larger and more vicious looking with the rows upon rows of sharp fang like teeth that filled its mouth, before it had swallowed him whole. That was the point he'd woken up.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, swinging it around himself before he made his way through the dark and silent halls toward the library.

Harry spent what felt like hours searching through the books for any clue as to what his dream had meant. If it had been any other dream he would have dismissed them but the feeling and quality had been much too life-like to push out of his mind.

When he found his answer he understood why - the creature had been a Kraken. He found his other answer in one of the old books. It was worn from time and handling, though given the amount of dust on it and the shelf it sat upon it hadn't been read in all the time it had sat there. It was the journal of a pirate and he described the exact image of Harry's dream.

Could it have merely been a vision or, as the books Harry had looked at explained, was he really the reincarnation of this pirate - Captain Jack Sparrow?

_Fin_


	9. Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or costume used for Lily. XD AN: Lily's outfit (without the added cat look): . _  
Lily felt the spell take hold a second before the changes began. Her robes shortened to an unseemly length, the colors changing. She felt her hair pile itself onto her head, a frilly headband held back the front. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the pink feather duster that suddenly appeared in her hand.

Lily gave a low frustrated scream. She felt like an idiot for not having seen this coming when James had innocently asked what a Muggle French Maid was.

Her eyes narrowed ... James was *so* going to get it.

Fin 


	10. Bee

**Disclaimer:** I don t own Harry Potter.

**AN: **I don't know what's come over me but James seems to be taking the brunt of it! I still giggle at this one. XD

* * *

Little Harry sat in is high chair looking through the book his Mummy had given him. She'd said it was about 'aminals'. He didn't know what aminals were but they looked pretty. There was a roaring one like he'd seen on some of Daddy's bright robes and a bubberfly that he sometimes saw outside with Mummy.

Little Harry decided his favorite was the tiny one that buzzed while it flew on the page. He decided he wanted one, he wanted one _real_ hard.

Suddenly the kitchen was filled with a buzzing sound and Little Harry squealed gaining his Mummy's attention. He buzzed along with them, waving his arms.

He frowned as his Mummy grabbed him, running from the kitchen and slamming the door behind her but Little Harry smiled as he saw one of the buzzers sneak out before the door shut.

"James!!" He heard his Mummy shout, he still wondered who James was but like always his Daddy came tromping down the stairs at the call.

"What? What is it, what happened?" James tripped down the last few steps, skidding into the living room, looking around for the danger.

Sadly for James the danger was unseen to him but it was felt. "AHHHH!!!" He screamed as the bee stung him causing Lily to cover her mouth with her free hand to keep her laughter in and Harry to squeal and clap his hands.. His Daddy was making friends with the buzzer!

_Fin_


	11. Sleeping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any number of fandoms your mind could take this as. XD

**AN:** This is for - Sleeping. I don't know who it is, Creature!Harry maybe? _:shrug:_ You choose.

* * *

A being, deep within a hidden castle, felt the stirrings of wakefulness for the first time in centuries, or was it millennia?

He rolled to his back, glowing, snake slitted, eyes were revealed as his lids raised. The being took his first breath of dry dusty air, since he'd began his sleep.

Why had he awakened? A frown pulled furrowed his brows. For what purpose had he been sleeping? With a shrug he pushed those thoughts down, they mattered not for he was hungry, so very hungry.

As he left the enclosed space where he'd woke to explore the world outside he wondered if his hunger had been the reason for his sleep? For he felt he could devour the world and still not be satiated.

_Fin_


	12. Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter _:glances around swiftly:_ or Death ... I don't think he'd like that.

**AN:** For those waiting for the next chapter of All For The Life Of A Child it's coming ... soon. I have the next chapter finished but I'm having trouble with the HP chapter ... I keep losing my train of thought and each attempt seems to get worse. I don't want to post anything until it's at least half way done so bear with me.

* * *

Death looked at the child in front of him; watching, what to anyone else would have been a terrifying, scene in front of him.

It should have been just like any other child Death had had to take but there was something different about this one. The child with his flyaway black hair and bright emerald green eyes had _looked_ at him! And to top it all off, it had smiled a gummy smile. It was the first time Death had been seen and smiled at. He felt a tug at his long dead heart.

It was then that then wizard in front of him killed the boy's mother and turned his wand on the child. A moment of thought was almost too much before Death made the decision that would change everything. He reached out to the glowing green curse as it touched the boy's forehead and reflected it.

He waited a moment to collect the soul of the caster only to have his scream of rage shake the walls of the home, which quickly caught fire, as Death found the soul of the wizard beyond his grasp.

With one last look at the child, he protected him from the heat and flames, bestowing his blessing upon the boy - Death vanished.

_Fin_


	13. Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I think everyone understands by now but I'll say it again. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lily walked past Harry's room heading to the kitchen to make breakfast; frowning, she stopped in her tracks at the sounds coming from the room. A very life-like growl!

She slammed the door open, immediately looking for what was making the sound, only to stop at the sight that greeted her, her eyes widening and a laugh escaping.

There was her sweet little boy with a mane of dark hair around his face and whiskers sticking out of his cheeks, growling and pawing the air with real cat's paws.

_Fin_


	14. Photograph

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter though I'm thinking of stealing the twins ... That Rowling woman is just so mean to them!

**AN:** For prompt - Photograph. A change of pace or at least a change of character. My first time writing George.

SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!

* * *

George sat in his room, photograph in hand - faded from handling even with the charms he'd placed on it years ago.

He could hear the children below - bangs, screams, and cries of April Fools. Later, after their fun would come the family get together for his birthday but for now he sat in the deserted room and started blankly at the moving picture of he and his brother.

They'd been so young then. Enjoying every moment together because that's the way they'd done everything - together.

That's the way today, their birthday, should have been and he couldn't help but feel resentful. His family would come over tonight and they'd expect him to be happy, so he'd put up a front when he didn't feel he should have to. They should have understood.

In moments like this, he envied his Uncles Fabian and Gideon, at least they had gone together.

_Fin_


	15. Frantic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** For those of you who think Dumbledore somehow manipulated the Boy-Who-Lived situation. This could be why.

This one hasn't even gone through the spell checker - no time - so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Lily was frantic, there was no other word to describe it. She'd turned her back for only a second, like thousands of times before, only to turn around and find Harry gone - disappeared!

She'd searched the whole house, calling out for him all the way, and she'd not seen hide nor hair of him anywhere.

With desperation she threw herself in front of the fire, tossed in floo powder and called out the address of James' work. The assistant must have seen how panicked she was for he'd run and got James immediately.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked worriedly.

"Harry! Harry's gone! I only turned around for a second and when I turned back around he was gone. I've looked everywhere but I can't find him!" Lily babbled quickly.

It took James only a moment to decipher what his wife had said. "Get back, I'm coming through." That was all she needed as she scooted back, not a moment too soon as the fire flared brightly and James tumbled through - pulling her into his arms the moment he got his balance.

Lily quickly explained what had happened in more detail and the search was on.

They were beginning to get desperate when the fire flared once more and Dumbledore stepped gracefully through. It wasn't he that caught their attention though, it was the tiny bundle in his arms that held their eyes.

"Harry!" They screamed in relief.

Dumbledore's chuckle rang through the room, his eyes twinkling. "I believe you might be searching for this." He held Harry out to them.

Lily grabbed Harry up into her arms. "Where did you find him?"

"Now that is a rather odd story. I had just finished up my paperwork and stood up for a bit of stretch when I glanced out the window only to see young Harry being entertained by a fairly young unicorn. My guess is that he somehow managed to apparate himself to the edge of the wards in the Forbidden Forest," Lily gave startled cry burring he face in James' chest, Harry trapped between them, "My guess is that he was found by the herd of unicorns in the forest and they took it upon themselves to help him to the grounds of Hogwarts. The one I saw staying behind to make sure he got returned safely. A truly astonishing story." Dumbledore gave them a smile. "Young Harry will be an amazingly powerful wizard once grown."

"Thank you, Albus, for returning him safely." James said gratefully.

"And if you could, convey our thanks to the unicorns." Lily added.

"Indeed I shall." With that Dumbledore took his leave.

James guided Lily to the couch, wrapping an arm around her, Harry cradled between them.

_Fin_


	16. Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** This one is sad but I felt it had to be written. I just hope I did it justice.

**Summary:** The truth of what Dumbledore sees.

* * *

Dumbledore looked into the Mirror, unsurprised to see himself surrounded by his family and happy. There was his mother - Kendra and his father - Percival, his sister - Ariana and his brother - Aberforth. They all looked so happy, waving and smiling at him.

He turned away, knowing if he looked any longer he'd be caught in the mirror's trap and go mad with it all.

He left the room at a fast clip, paying no attention to the tear that trailed down his weathered face to find a home within the white of his beard.

_Fin _

* * *

This is the Mirror of Erised (Desire) for those who don't recognize it.


	17. Hunch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** James suggested I should include Padfoot ... if he was going to be getting hurt all the time he figured his best mate should be included as well. That's what friends are for, right?

* * *

Sirius gave a loud howl, backing away with a hunch of his shoulders, from where little Harry laid on the floor.

Sirius shot a vicious glare at his _supposed_ best mate who stood laughing at the scene before him.

"I tried to warn you he'd taken to kicking and be wary of how close the jewels got to his feet but ... what was it you said, Padfoot?" James scratched his head in mock thought, "Oh, right - 'It'll take more than one kick from a little scrap of a thing like Prongslet to take me down.'" James finished in a boastful voice.

"Yeah, yeah - laugh it up and while you're doing that - get the ice pack."

_Fin_


	18. Snow

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Kamerreon - Snow

* * *

8 year old Harry Potter danced in the quiet darkness, head tilted to the sky with his mouth open.

Harry's relatives had gone out for supper, leaving him home but they hadn't wanted to leave him alone in the house so they'd forced him out into the cold and locked the doors behind them.

Harry didn't mind too much; sure, it was cold but he got to see the snow and that was something the Dursleys tried to keep him away from since they knew he enjoyed it so much.

The world stopped around him, leaving only Nature and the Stars to watch one powerful little boy dance with a smile upon his face as the snow fell around him.

_Fin_


	19. Unforgivable

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting sick of putting this but I don't want to get in trouble. I own nothing ... certainly _not _Harry Potter!

**AN:** Unforgivable - Kamerreon

* * *

_*Unforgivable, that's what it was - Unforgivable!*_ James thought as he ran a hand through his green and silver hair.

"SIRIUS!!!"

All that was heard was the stomp of feet as Sirius Black ran for his life.

_Fin_


	20. Reach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Reach - Kamerreon

Well folks, I haven't had as much time to write as I'd like so we're back to 1 drabble a day.

* * *

Lily set her wand out of Harry's grasping reach before turning back to making breakfast the way she preferred - the Muggle way.

It was in the middle of flipping the pancake on the stove that the hand in her view turned a vibrant pink and the wisp of hair hanging in her face took a glowing green tone and she thought she might have seen spots in there as well.

It was also about this time that James walked into the kitchen.

James stopped upon seeing his son with a wand and his wife an array of impressive colors before he laughed as he swooped down on Harry, taking the wand and tossing his son into the air. "Daddy's little marauder! Daddy's so proud of you!" James told Harry as he nuzzled his nose to Harry's in an Eskimo kiss.

Lily's lips quirked into a smile before she controlled herself and stated in faux sweetness, "And Daddy's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight."

_Fin_


	21. Cricket

**Cricket**

Lily rolled over, snuggling into James. She was just on the edge of tumbling back into sleep ...

*chirp, chirp*

Her eyes popped open.

*chirp, chirp*

Lily groaned, pulling the pillow over her head.

*chirp, chirp*

The noise came louder this time, as if it knew she'd tried to block out the sound.

"James, James, wake up." She shook his shoulder.

"Mm ... what is it?" James asked sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Listen." She urged him.

James held his breath, straining for any noise that could have disturbed Lily but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything, Lily-Flower." He gave a yawn and soon his light snores drifted through the quiet room.

Lily sat tense for a moment after James was asleep but no sound could be heard. Lily gave a sigh of relief and settled down into the bed once more, drifting off to sleep.

*chirp, chirp*

Lily's eyes popped back open, choking off a scream she settled for a half groan, half sob as outside the bedroom window a cricket chirped its merry song.

_Fin_


	22. Madness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Kamerreon's Madness

* * *

Fred and George - their names.

Some times they wondered if they were the only ones who remembered which was which.

There were other times when even they weren't sure.

Had they been switched at birth ... childhood?

Had they played at being the other so much that they'd forgotten who they really were?

They became Gred and Forge, Fred and George and they answer to both, to all four and to everything and nothing.

It was a type of madness but they wouldn't give the other up for anything - even their own name.

_Fin_


	23. Broken

**Broken**

She knows him but her thoughts are jumbled. She sits in her head and she remembers everything but when she tries to talk to him her voice gets stuck and she can't force them out.

He gives her gum and she knows she loves gum ... she tries to thank him each time but still there's no words so she has to thank him some other way. She gives him the wrappers. She knows this isn't a good gift but it's all she has and he takes them, each one, with such care that says he doesn't mind.

There are days though that her thoughts get so mixed up that she doesn't know who she is or the man that's on the bed next to her or the older woman who comes to visit and brings the boy. She doesn't know her name, his, or anything at all. Her mind goes blissfully blank and she thinks she'd love to stay there for all time but then the boy looks at her with those heartbroken eyes so she wades up through the blank and struggles with her broken mind.

And she knows. The man next to her is her husband, Frank. The older woman who comes to visit is his mother, Augusta. The boy she brings is her baby, her son all grown up and his name is Neville. She's always loved that name.

She remembers her name as well. She's Alice and her mind is broken from an Unforgivable but for her little boy she'll drag the pieces of her shattered mind into some semblance of order just so she can see him smile.

_Fin_


	24. Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing.

**AN:** Kamerreon's Thanks

This is a semi-sequel to Fog.

* * *

Alucard followed the scent of blood through the dark fog covered streets. Normally he would have bothered but there was something calling him.

The scent led him to a street of identical looking houses and finally to number 4. The door had been left open a small crack so he entered, immediately having to step over the body of a fat man. He walked the house finding only death in the bodies of a giraffe necked woman and the large body of a child that had to be their son given his resemblance to the fat man.

There was no life here but there were four scents that permeated the house. Alucard quickly sorted through them and found the fourth resided mainly under the stairs. A check in the tiny closet showed a bed and the scent of despair and a simmering rage. A smirk curled his mouth.

Alucard knew what it was like to be locked away and forced into servitude. These people got what they deserved then. Giving himself a sharp nod, he followed the fourth scent back out the door.

Once on the step he looked toward where the scent drifted from and wondered how it was he hadn't seen the boy before. There on the hill was a tiny boy with an aristocratic grace. Alucard's breath caught at the wind blowing his hair and over large clothes and the fog curling around him playfully. This tiny child was powerful, more powerful than any he'd felt before.

Alucard walked the path to the child, coming silently up behind him. The child appeared to have noticed his silent entrance though for he turned slowly around, face raising to look at Alucard.

Those eyes, not only the color and glow but what they held. There was insanity lurking brightly within those eyes that held back the despair and Alucard caught something else that made his mouth stretch wide ... satisfaction.

It was that more than anything that decided it - Alucard would raise this boy and he would be Alucard's.

"What is your name, child?" Alucard asked in a softly accented voice.

The child looked at him, through him before he must have found what he was looking for. "Harry."

Alucard held out his hand, palm up. "Come away me, young Harry and you will never want for anything again."

Once again, the child searched his face for any sign of deceit before he placed his tiny hand within Alucard's.

The moment flesh met Alucard felt power, both his and the boy's, flair. The bonds that had held him captive cracked and shattered.

Alucard was free and it was all thanks to this tiny child before him.

Anyone watching would have seen the tall man scoop the tiny figure up and within the blink of an eye - disappear.

_Fin_


	25. Stray

**Stray**

Harry felt eyes on him as he leaned over his trunk. What it the Ministry come to take him away - to snap his wand and lock him up? Harry turned, eyes scanning the deserted street and found nothing amiss. He turned back to his trunk only to quickly spin around again. There was something there in the gap between houses. He knew it was there. His wand flew to his hand, "Lumos."

Harry stumbled back at the sheer size of the dog in front of him. It was massive but on closer inspection, malnourished. It looked a lot like Harry thought he himself would look if he could turn into a dog - skinny and underfed with a look in the eyes as if it was just waiting to be kicked.

Harry crouched down, lowering his wand but keeping it in his hand - cornered animals were unpredictable after all. "Hey, buddy. What're you doing out here all alone?" He kept his sights on the dog as reached for his trunk. He thought he might still have some of the treats Mrs. Weasley had sent to help him through the summer. "Aha!" Harry s soft cry was heard as he came out with some cake. He just hoped it wouldn't make the dog sick.

"Here." Harry set the food down on the ground a little ways in front of him figuring the dog wouldn't want to get too close. With a wary look towards Harry, the dog scooted hesitantly closer. Seeing Harry made no more to take the food away or maybe to capture him he pounced on it with gusto.

Harry leaned this way and that trying to see if the dog had a collar but finding none. "A stray then." He said to himself before coming to a decision. "How would you like to come with me?" He asked the dog not really expecting an answer but getting one when a wet tongue scraped across his face. "Yuck!" Harry said as he used his sleeve to wipe the cake-sticky slobber away. "Guess that's a yes then."

The black dog nudged its face into his chest forcibly requesting Harry to pet him but upsetting the precariously balanced Harry.

Harry fell backwards into the road; his hands flying back to catch himself, his wand flashing through the air.

**BANG!**

Harry rolled out of the way of a huge purple bus.

Before long, Harry and the dog were encased in a seat on their way to living as Wizarding Outcasts.

Though Harry did wonder why the dog kept flinching every time Sirius Black was mentioned.

_Fin_


	26. Poison

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

**AN:** Poison. Poor Severus.

Forgive me if this makes no sense. Today was bad. I woke up with the hiccups and nothing I did got rid of them. I had to wait them out for hours! I'm sure you know how painful they get if you don't get rid of them immediately. Only to have them go away and come up and now I've got a horrible headache that's threatening to turn into the mother of all migraines. I think it's time to just give up and call it a day.

* * *

Severus thinks the moment he realized following the Dark Lord was wrong was when he first got the mark. The pain had been unbearable but it was the feeling that slithered through him - like the most lethal of poison sliding through his veins but he had pushed the feelings back. He had relished in the power of the Dark Lord. He had foolishly thought any price needed paying would be his but he should have realized that was not how the world worked. He was a Slytherin, after all.

It was the beginning of the end. He had heard the prophecy and it had gotten Lily, his sweet and beautiful Lily killed and those feelings had come rushing back. He'd gotten out of the Dark Lord's service the only way he could - by worming himself deeper.

He wondered, as his breath shortened and stopped - eyes forever unseeing, if he'd redeemed himself enough to be with Lily. He would even put up with that damnable Potter if she would only smile at him again.

_Fin_


	27. Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, certainly not Harry Potter.

**AN:** Kamerreon's Forgotten

* * *

He'd been in the orphanage since before he could remember. It was something the other children picked at. He was unwanted - at least their parents had died or waited until they were older or maybe some relative had taken them in after the death of their parents and couldn't afford them now. They, at one time, had been wanted.

If that hadn't made him different, his abnormality - his freakishness had. When he was younger, things would happen when he was angry or feeling a strong emotion. He'd learned to harness it after that. Now they feared him and those that didn't soon learned to.

He could make them hurt when they tried to hurt him. He could make them do things if he only wished it hard enough.

He learned to hate these sniveling creatures who begged for mercy when they would have given him none. He'd show them.

The name Harry James Potter would _never _be forgotten.

_Fin_


	28. Motion

**Disclaimer:** I own it ... it's mine! It's MINE!!! - really though ... it's NOT MINE but I'm building up an army so I can take it by force. MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!

**AN:** Kamerreon's Motion

This is for all you fans out there. I don't even consider this as a pairing when I want something to read but I wanted something different.

* * *

Harry loved the feeling of flying, whether it was on a broom, in his animagus form, or even the Gringotts carts as they flew down the tracks but somehow this was better.

Harry felt the motion of the car as it clicked up the incline and his body vibrated with anxious glee. His gaze was pulled to the right as a hand linked with his own. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed and her breath coming in short pants and he knew the only reason she was here was for him and he loved her all the more.

The front car of the roller-coaster reached the top and dropped over and Harry heard Hermione scream as their hands were pulled upwards by the up-rush of air.

Hermione and flying, there was nothing better, Harry thought as a wide grin stretched his lips.

_Fin_


	29. Bloom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter ... yet.

**AN:** For those of you who don't read any of my other stories ... I'm an Aunt again - there's almost too many to count! Anna Grace was born about 2 months early. She's doing well. They took her off the ventilator today as she's started breathing on her own. Any prayers or just kind thoughts are much appreciated. :)

* * *

Little Harry tended to the garden in the front yard. He always tended the garden but never got any praise for the vibrant and beautiful flowers.

Little Harry knew each and every flower that was planted there, as he was usually the one to have planted it, so it was something of a surprise to see a bright red Lily, the stem the color of his eyes, blooming where he knew one had never been planted. Harry knew his Aunt would never have a Lily in her garden - it was the one flower she always shied away from even though the neighbors thought it odd.

Little Harry leaned down to get a closer look. It really was a very pretty flower and the color seemed familiar - like he'd seen it somewhere before. He breathed in the scent and giggled as it tickled his nose.

The sound must have been too loud for the door slammed and Little Harry was roughly dragged from the ground. Aunt Petunia gave a horrified scream as she saw the Lily, reaching forward to pull it, roots and all, from the ground.

The little Lily would continue to bloom in that spot for years to come no matter how many times Petunia dug up each and every root.

_Fin_


	30. Centaur

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**AN:** No beta or even spellchecker ... All the gruesome and stupid mistakes are, sadly, mine.

Some of you may find this idea a bit squicky. There's nothing graphic, not even a kiss but the title should say it all.

Therius: Free (Greek)

* * *

Little Harry was fascinated by horses. He'd seen them once on TV while he was cleaning and he'd gotten into terrible trouble because he'd stopped and watched in awe.

He'd gone to school the next week after being off 'sick' - read: locked in his cupboard and he'd headed straight for the library and looked up everything he could find dealing with horses. He'd devoured every book he found for weeks on end and he'd gained the attention of the librarian but it turned out to be a good thing. She'd told him that there was a stable close to the school and maybe when he was older he could volunteer.

Harry didn't want to wait that long though so he'd gone as soon as he could and asked if he could help. The owners had been wary of letting someone so young as Harry's eight years around such massive and powerful animals and had offered to give him a tour.

The stables were meant for boarders or racing horses but the owners told Harry that they had bought the place especially for the land. They took care of a herd of wild horses. They didn't feel right keeping such a young boy around unpredictable horses.

One trip through the stalls quickly changed their minds about accepting Harry. The horses took an instant liking to Harry, even Therius who was yet to be broken for riding.

Harry never knew how he did it but he managed to convince his relatives to let him volunteer at the ranch. Harry worked at the ranch until he turned 11 and the strange letters started coming.

Magic, such an odd yet wondrous thing. Harry loved learning it but he still missed the ranch and the horses. He could sit for hours and watch the wild horses run the hills or sit in the stables and talk to Therius whose owner had handed over rights to Harry after nothing worked in breaking him. Harry was the only one who could get close to Therius and Harry himself never rode the horses. They were creature that were meant to be free.

It would be the night of Harry's detention in the forest that Harry would meet his new fascination - the centaurs.

This fascination would lead him through the years, integrating him into their culture for Harry never treated them with even an ounce of scorn. He looked upon them with awe and they rewarded him for it.

Harry wiggled himself into their lands and into their hearts ... one heart in particular.

Bane had never met a human like Harry. No human, especially not a _wizard_ had ever treated them as equals. The long bearded one from the castle said they were equals but even _he_ looked down on them - treated them as something less but Bane could see that in Harry's eyes he believed _they_ were above _him_. Free creatures who should never lower themselves and allow others to look down on them.

It was this reason more than any other that Bane, the centaur, fell in love with the human wizard Harry Potter ... Harry would realize in later years that he loved Bane as well - but not yet.

_Fin_


	31. Animal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Kamerreon's Animal. I love animagus Harry!

My goodness. I'm so behind with my writing. I've become obsessed with a new game and I've spent all my free time playing - free time I _should _have used for writing. If you want to see what my new obsession is go to www. (REMOVE) faunasphere (REMOVE) .com. You can look me up under Animalluver1985 or find me in the forums and send me a PM. Let me know you found me from here. :)

* * *

Harry sat cross-legged on the floor in a typical meditative pose. His breathing deep and even as he sank within himself. Today was the day he would get it, the day he would finally know his animagus form. The one animal in the world who was intrinsically him.

Harry sank into the darkness of his closed eyes, searching his magic gently but still letting the animal come to him.

A flash of green had his 'head' whipping to look but the color was gone. Again, he saw the flash of color and forced himself to still. Keeping his gaze forward, using peripheral vision to catch a closer look. The green was eyes glowing even through the blackness, large bulbous cat's eyes.

Harry turned his head slowly hoping not to startle the animal. Out of the dark prowled a massive panther, its coat seeming to shine even though there was no light.

The panther opened its mouth and gave a quiet huffing, roar forcibly ejecting Harry from his core.

Harry came back to himself, slumped on the hard ground and panting for breath. The panther was beautiful and it was his - it was _him_!

_Fin_


	32. Weakness

**Disclaimer:** My army isn't large enough yet so I still don't own Harry Potter ... but I will *rubs hands together in a style vaguely reminiscent of Mr. Burns* Oh, yes - I will! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**AN:** An update on Baby Anna. They did an echo today and found that a valve in her heart isn't closing completely so they've put her on medication that will hopefully take care of the problem. We're all keeping our fingers crossed because if they meds don't work ... they've got to go in and fix it through surgery which is never a good option on a baby especially not a premi as little as her. Please keep your fingers crossed and think happy thoughts.

* * *

"Come on Remus." Sirius whined.

Remus hesitated. It was a horrible idea and not only could it get them in _big_ trouble it could very well hurt Severus Snape.

Sirius, seeing the hesitation, pulled out a slab of chocolate with narrowed eyes. "I'll give you half now and half when the prank is complete."

Remus capitulated with a sigh. His friends just had to know his one weakness.

_Fin_


	33. Enigma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** I've spent most of the day trying to squeeze out every drop of inspiration I can. I'm hoping to write 100 drabbles but the way I'm going now I'm just crossing my fingers for 50. If you have a drabble idea you'd like to see done let me know and I'll try to match it to a prompt word. I'm desperate.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a man many would call handsome. He wasn't nice or kind or any of the varied words that could be used to describe why you felt drawn to someone but drawn was what Harry felt.

Severus was interesting, snarky and sarcastic to the point of being nasty. The man was also brilliant in Potions and the Dark Arts and their Defense ... he was an enigma that Harry felt compelled to solve.

_Fin_


	34. Promise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter's not mine. If it was ... well I'd be rich and I'm the opposite of rich thus I can only conclude that it's not mine.

**AN:** This one came from a combination of two words but I had to choose just one. :) Promise felt better.

* * *

Harry sat in his room, tears streaming from his eyes to roll down his cheeks as he gazed at the ring that rested on his finger. It was hidden under a strong glamour during school but it wouldn't matter anymore.

The ring was slipped gently from his finger, only to be dropped from limp fingers as he gave into the sobs that tightened his chest.

_*Kill the spare.*_

The ring was a reminder of a promise never to be fulfilled.

_Fin_


	35. Wish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Today is my mom and sister's birthday so I've substituted the drabble that would have gone here just to celebrate the special occasion. The cakes I've made for them are no where near as large as Harry's. XD

* * *

James watched as Lily ran from spot to spot, setting out party favors, place settings, and games that James was sure no one was going to play. It was Harry's first birthday and the children that would be coming would be around the same age ... much to young too play anything his lovely wife was setting up.

James re-situated Harry as he squirmed at the sounds of apparition, floo, and portkey as well as the level of sudden noise with children screaming and adults greeting each other.

James handed Harry off to Lily as she hurried over and they turned to make their own greetings. There was Frank and Alice with little Neville and the Weasley's though a few didn't look happy about being here - namely a heavily pregnant Molly who was due any day now. James also saw the Lovegoods at the edge of the property and a few of his and Lily's co-workers. James' eyes widened a bit when he glimpsed Dumbledore in the crowd.

Once they'd made the circuit and settled everyone into their seats, presents being placed on a separate table Lily brought out a light lunch. With so many children it was nothing short of torture in James' opinion and he was only too happy when it was over.

Lily brought in the gigantic cake she'd baked, much to large for even a gathering of this size. It looked fit to feed the entire Quidditch World Cup with only one tiny forlorn candle settled on top.

It was placed on the table that strained slightly under the added weight and Harry was carted over and held within the safety of Lily's arms as she climbed atop the chair.

"Make a wish, Harry and blow out the candles." James heard as her soft voice carried on the wind and for some reason he felt his heart break and he could barely breath but it was over before he could pin the feeling down. He brushed it off as his son getting older, not a baby anymore though it left a lingering ache in his chest.

He shook himself from his thoughts as a piece of cake was charmed into his hands, glancing across the clearing to see Lily and Harry grinning and waving at him.

James made his way over to them, dropping a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Today was a day of joy and so the sinking feeling of foreboding was all but forgotten.

_Fin_


	36. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

It had been months since Voldemort won. The rebellion diminished to all but a handful and this was their last effort.

Harry stood in front of a hard-faced Hermione feeling ancient. The day they'd lost Ron was the day Voldemort ascended to power and Hermione had never been the same. She'd been broken and no matter what Harry did there was no way to fix her. She'd leapt into finding a way to fix the world and like always - hand Hermione a puzzle and you'll get an answer sooner rather than later.

He watched as she put some last minute preparations in place before turning to him. Harry's hand came out to catch the device. "There's no way to take you with me?" All he got in return was a blank stare and it was answer enough. There was a way but she just didn't want to take it, didn't want to remember a life without Ron.

Harry's lips tightened as a fist clenched his heart. He gave her a firm nod as she turned away.

This was it. Hermione's hand shot out, tossing sparkling silver dust upon him and gave a shout of unintelligible words and his world spun and grew dark.

When he opened his eyes again it was still dark and for one wild moment he thought it hadn't worked; that he was dead and then a bang sounded near his ear.

"UP! Get up! Now!" A shriek bellowed through the wood.

They'd done it. They'd really done it. Here was his chance to do it all again and he'd save them. _He'd save them all_, he vowed

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

The dust Hermione threw on Harry was Time-Turner dust_ -_ I thought it was appropriate._  
_


	37. Spark

**Disclaimer:** It's taking a bit longer to raise an army than I thought it would so, sadly Harry Potter still isn't mine. :'(

* * *

**Spark**

Harry's robes caught on a suit of armor sending him stumbling. He braced himself for the impact only to feel arms encircle his waist.

His gaze collided with warm amber as he was set back onto his feet. Harry glanced away, an unexplainable blush suffusing his cheeks so he didn't see the smile flit across the man's face.

"Watch where you're walking, Harry, the castle has many tricks up her sleeve."

A hand squeezed his shoulder, thumb sliding against his collarbone. Harry's breath caught at the spark that shot through him.

Remus walked off, unaware of the confusion swirling in Harry's mind.

_Fin_


	38. Purity

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** I just can't seem to keep up. I seem to be constantly writing something. Oh well ... I tried something different with this one. Let me know what you think.

* * *

From a very young age all Draco heard about was how he had to uphold the family honor and how he had to carry on the line with a pure-blood witch.

He heard from his father that pure-bloods were the epitome of wizards and witches. There was none above them and muggles and mudbloods were not worth their time - unless of course it was for entertainment.

Looking at Crabbe and Goyle and even some of the other pure-bloods in Hogwarts he decided, knowing he'd never be able to voice his opinion aloud, that he wasn't so sure purity of blood was a good thing.

Fin


	39. Silk

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**AN:** I'm sorry to say this is probably going to end at 50 drabbles instead of my hopes of 100. I've been squeezing out every drop of creativity for these last few. In the beginning I loved writing these. I'd laugh the whole way through writing one or feel the anger of my character flowing into the words but now I'm not feeling what I'm writing. I feel frustrated and that's never a good thing when writing. You're supposed to love your work or at least feel something _but _indifference. I'll most definitely write more drabbles just not one a day anymore. They'll come when I'm able to laugh at them again.

* * *

Harry rolled over, the silk of the sheets brushing pleasantly against his bare skin. Propping himself up with his elbow, Harry took in the man beside him - the blond hair, the aristocratic face, the tilt of the lip that pulled itself into a sneer even in sleep.

His eyes traced the defined chest, fingers itching to follow the path his eyes were taking but not wanting to wake his lover he resigned himself to looking his fill.

A moan from beside him had his eyes flicking up but his lover only switched positions, his arm pulling Harry against him giving Harry a perfect view of his of toned arms and long fingers.

The position also put him face to face with the black tattoo on his lover's forearm. The Dark Mark.

Harry gave a contented sigh as he snuggled deeper into Lucius' embrace and allowed himself to drift back into sleep.

_Fin_


	40. Diamond

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** I felt like Lucius Malfoy while writing this - nose turned up and a sneer of disgust on my lips. All I can hope for is that my absolute hatred of this pairing doesn't come through in the writing.

Original Dress and Ginny Manip: Links on profile

* * *

Harry sat at the table alone. This wasn't exactly how he'd expected this night to go but Ginny hadn't wanted the night to be a surprise and had decided not to Floo together. That was Ginny for you though, independent and always looking to make an impact on Harry.

So here he was waiting at a table where he'd sat for the past 15 minutes.

Hearing the Floo sounding across the room dragged Harry's eyes towards it. Harry's breath caught in his chest when he saw the vision that stepped from it. It was Ginny and she had dressed to impress in a Muggle inspired robe Harry had gotten her for her birthday and her hair pinned up on her head with curls escaping to caress her face and shoulders.

Harry greeted her with a kiss, "Wow, you look ... amazing." It was the right thing to say he found as he got a blinding smile.

He pulled out her chair as she sat before pushing it back in. The meal passed pleasantly, talk jumping from subject to subject, until dessert came. It was Ginny's favorite and as she finished the last bite he stood from his chair only taking a few steps to be in front of Ginny before dropping to one knee.

He'd decided to do this the Muggle way now with just the two of them and later have an engagement bonding when her family was present. Harry's fingers slipped into his suit jacket and curled around the velvet box.

Harry flipped the box open and held it out for Ginny to see. "My life has never been the same since I met you and I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you marry me?"

Ginny's head bobbed repeatedly as tears gathered in her eyes.

Harry grasped her hand tightly, stilling the shaking as he slipped the diamond ring upon her finger.

_Fin _

* * *

I couldn't think about this pairing long enough to come up with some extravagant proposal. Sorry but to me it's a very ew, ew, ew! pairing.


	41. Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**AN:** I've got a migraine coming on so forgive me if I've gotten this all wrong. :(

* * *

Young Charlie flipped listlessly through the old book. Bill had gone to Hogwarts this year and Charlie was beyond bored. The only one left to play with was Percy and Percy never wanted to play.

His Mum had finally gotten fed up with his fidgeting and made him sit in the chair, giving him a book to occupy him.

He flipped though the book, page by page but not really seeing what was on them until movement from the book caught his attention.

When he saw what was on the page his eyes widened and he let out a gasp. He'd heard of them. What child hadn't? They were in almost every bedtime story but he'd never seen one before, unless it was a dull, black and white sketch. This was something even better. A true photograph.

Charlie felt awe as he watched the dragon on the page sleep, smoking swirling gently from his nose at every exhale.

_Fin_


	42. Enthralled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

This was Quidditch like Harry had never seen it before. He'd never expected something like this when Ron had invited him along. Harry never thought it could be played like this, so fluid and fast.

His eyes naturally found the Seekers, watching their movements. Harry's eyes found the better Seeker almost at once. Krum was in a league of his own. Harry was a natural but he didn't have that extra something that made Harry feel privileged to see him fly.

Harry was enthralled.

_Fin_


	43. Pretend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** I didn't think I'd be able to get this out today. I woke up feeling pretty icky but I've slept the worst of it off.

**An update on my premature niece, Anna Grace** - The medication didn't work. The doctor said if anything the problem had gotten worse so they rushed her to surgery and fixed the problem (without open heart surgery, thank God!) She's been doing absolutely wonderful! She's started gaining weight and inches like crazy. She's a lucky girl. We're very happy and we've got our fingers crossed that her health continues to improve.

* * *

Harry curled up on the tiny cot in his cupboard and wrapped his thin, frail arms around a faded, ratty baby blanket.

Harry imagined it brand new and it's original bright blue color. He closed his eyes and saw a beautiful room, full of toys and the door opened to reveal a pretty red-headed woman with eyes just like his who would pull the blanket around him, tucking it firmly. She'd lean over him and kiss his forehead and tell him she loved him as he drifted off to sleep.

It was just pretend, though. After all, who could ever love a freak like Harry?

_Fin_


	44. Duty

**Disclaimer:**﻿ I don't own Harry Potter

**AN:**﻿ I'll be fairly content when this is finished and we're getting very close. Just a few more ... which I'm off to write. XD

* * *

Harry waded through the fighting, sending hexes or casting shields as he moved. He felt nothing as he watched Order and student alike fall. Harry only continued to move more forcefully, with a single-minded focus and determination in his heart. He only had one thing on his mind at that moment and that was getting to Voldemort.

He was so tired of this war, of this world ... of this life. He would do his duty and then, only then, would he finally be able to rest.

_Fin_


	45. Sister

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** I really liked writing this one. Surprise, surprise.

* * *

Petunia looked blankly at the letter clutched tightly in her white fist. She brushed absently at the tear that rolled down her cheek. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

Her sister was supposed to be normal. They were supposed to grow up together, do everything together like they always had before that ruddy school had changed everything. They were supposed to have children who played together while she and Lily watched and gossiped.

Her sister wasn't supposed to be a freak who left and never looked back. She wasn't supposed to marry another freak and have a freaky baby only to get blown up by other freaks.

Petunia crumpled the letter and tossed it into the fireplace where it curled and sparked before going up in flames. She pushed her heartbreak at her sister's death and her concern for her nephew to the back of her mind, imagining the fireplace's flames burning those feelings like they had the letter.

Out of the ashes rose a new Petunia, a harsher, colder Petunia who felt nothing but contempt for the freaks. She looked down at the boy before her, picking him up carelessly with a sneer she carried him to the only place within her home good enough for him - the cupboard under the stairs.

_Fin_


	46. Kneel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me ... if it did I'd be rich.

**AN:** I was in a fairly dark mood when I wrote this.

More prayers and good wishes are needed for my baby niece Anna. She's just not having an easy life. Her heart is fixed and she was getting better. Growing fast and now there's something wrong with her stomach or her digestion - the doctors aren't sure yet, more tests are needed. She's eating but it's just not going anywhere. They had to pump her stomach today. She's starting to lose the weight she managed to gain.

* * *

The doors glided open with nary a sound as Harry walked regally in, head held high. He glided the length of the hall, past staring faces, some turned away in disgust while others stared in challenge. Harry paid them no mind however. His only focus was the man seated at the front.

He paced the length of the hall, stride even and unhurried. Once at the base of the ornate throne Harry let his knees give out as he fell into a graceful kneel.

A long-fingered hand reached out and caressed his cheek before continuing on its path down his neck and shoulder until it reached his wrist. The hand curled tightly around the thin wrist, bones rubbing together but again, Harry paid no mind. The sleeve of his robe was pushed up and his arm was twisted around to show a smooth unblemished forearm.

For the first time that night eyes the color of blood clashed with emerald, eye never leaving as a dark wand touched skin, burning flesh. Harry clenched him teeth, uttering no sound until finally it was over.

Emerald eyes, bright with the pain that still trilled through him, dropped to the floor as Harry bowed him head.

"My Lord."

_Fin_


	47. Contentment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** **_Don't read if you detest even the thought of Harry/Hermione/Ron._** I've been a, I wouldn't call it a fan but that's the closest word I can come up with, of this pairing since the execution scene in the PoA movie where Hermione turns her face into Ron's chest and Harry's arms come around her. I have a link to a screencap of that scene on my profile if you'd like to see it. XD

* * *

After all they had done, all the things they had been through together - A troll, Voldemort, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius and dementors, Umbridge and the Prophecy. All these things had only made their friendship stronger, so this seemed to be the natural next step.

Harry looked at his best friends in the whole world. Ron, his very first friend whose jealousy seemed to be a thing of the past. Hermione, who, even with her love of the rules would do anything for them, break any rule if they but asked it of her.

His gaze was drawn to the hands clasped in either of his and he knew, no matter what anyone else might have to say, that this was right. His eyes were pulled back up to the smiles on their faces, sure that his was just as wide.

Harry watched as Hermione raised her wand and spoke the words that they had studied and practiced for months (just to satisfy Hermione's need to plan and counter-plan everything).

He felt it the moment the light died down. They were there, not just physically beside him but intertwined so deeply within him that nothing could tear them away without irreparable damage being done to all of them.

Just the feeling of someone being that close, that close for always brought tears to eyes and Harry saw that Hermione was already crying and Ron was trying to push them back but didn't seem to be succeeding. Before he knew it all three were huddled together just allowing the feelings to flow through the bond.

This was it. They were his and he was theirs for all time and Harry couldn't have been happier as he felt Hermione's lips upon his, quickly replaced by Ron's and his eyes were drawn to the arousing picture before him, breath catching in his throat as they kissed one another.

Lying back on the bed, his mates on either side of him, hands clasped at his waist Harry let out a sigh of pure contentment.

_Fin_


	48. Restless

**Disclaimer:** My army has been defeated. I'll have to start all over again from scratch. In the mean time ... I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Another update on Anna - She has some kind of stomach infection and the doctors are doing all they can for her. She's gained half an ounce ... not much to us but it's an improvement for her.

Also ... I'm an Aunt, kind of, one more time. Ava was born today by C-Section to my step-sister and her husband. She's a very healthy 8 pounds. XD She didn't want to come out on her own. She'd turned herself around and was breach. The docs tried everything they could to get her to budge but she held firm. A stubborn little girl already.

* * *

Bill paced the room, restless energy building within him with each ray of moonlight that reached its icy fingers through the window. There was no outlet for the energy thus the pacing.

His skin felt tight; he was caged. He wanted to roam, to run, to get out of this room and move but the door was locked with multiple spells and the window sealed shut.

Bill's fingers flexed, grasping at empty air, shoulders shifting. He felt his chest rumble with his displeasure.

He finally came to a stop before the wide picture window and his gaze was drawn to bright full moon hanging like a beacon in the sky.

Bill loathed and loved this time of the month when Mother Moon shone down on all her creatures. He was neither human nor wolf, forever stuck between - never to know the joy of howling under her light but always to feel the pull to do so.

_Fin_


	49. Handcuffs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**AN:** Sorry it's a bit late but today was pretty hectic.

* * *

_*Click, click*_

Harry's eyes widened as he felt cold metal snap around his wrists. An instinctive yank had him wincing as the edges cut into the soft skin of his wrists. He was caught and his captor knew it as he gave a sharp laugh.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Harry demanded, still trying to wriggle free.

"Aren't they wonderful?" The man asked as his fingers trailed along Harry's wrist. "I've added a few charms to them, of course. You won't be getting out of them before I let you." He added smugly as a grin curled his lips.

Harry gave one more pull at the handcuffs before collapsing back onto the bed, his eyes meeting Draco's with an odd feeling of resignation and determination.

As a kiss brushed over his lips Harry decided this might not be so bad.

_Fin_


	50. Skirt

**Disclaimer:** My army turned on me. I don't know how that woman (JKR) does it but she foils my plans every time!! I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Well, this is it folks. It's been ... unique. I wanted to end on a happy note though so I saved this one for last. Don't be too disappointed ... I may add more drabbles to this later they just won't come every day anymore.

Laugh, cry, boo if you have to. Do whatever ya feel is right. :p

* * *

Harry had lost. That wasn't the way it was supposed to go. The Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to win, always win.

It was a long walk to the Great Hall that night. The door's opened for him and he knew they were waiting. Everyone just waiting to see his defeat.

Harry drug his feet hoping to find an opening to run but a push from behind nixed that idea.

With a sigh and slump of resignation Harry accepted his defeat and his punishment. He continued into the Great Hall which was soon alight with noise as students and teachers alike whispered and pointed before the laughter started up.

Harry's eyes sought out Ron who seemed to be unable to breath with the force of his own laughter.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't what he imagined when he purposed the idea. It was supposed to be Ron walking into the full Great Hall at dinner wearing the skirt. Not him!!

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it's late. I had some problems getting it uploaded. For some reason the Document Manager just didn't want to work.


End file.
